The Dangerous Love
by Snowindter
Summary: This is not what i have planned, i have to let her go. But i just can't...
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna san! Woah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bikin ff! Masih tema HXH,

Tapi hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja ya

HXH Cuma milik Togashi sensei aja

KuraKuro pairing, fempika

Biasa typo everywhere, don't like don't read.

Kalo ada waktu review please!

Chapter 1

Paris, April 1815

Suara tembakan memekakan telinga, diikuti suara raungan seorang pria, yang merintih kesakitan, menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan ramping, berpakaian serba gelap berhenti dari larinya, ia berbalik dan mendapati rekannya, yang sekaligus seniornya, gurunya, yang berambut pirang, dan memiliki helai-helai perak akibat usia yang tidak lagi muda, terkapar dengan darah merah yang berhamburan, muncrat, menjijikan, berasal dari lubang di bagian perut yang menganga. Wajahnya pucat pria itu semakin memucat, dia segera menghampiri pria yang bernama Light.

"lari cepat!"

"tidak bisa!"

"lari!"

"tidak akan"

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar, namun tidak tinggi mengacungkan senapannya, wajah pria itu bengis, dengan alis tipis, berambut coklat, seperti cucian kotor. Ada kesenangan dalam matanya melihat light terkapar. Kuroro, pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menatap pria kekar itu dengan tatapan mematikan, yang membuat siapapun mengigil melihatnya. Serentak rasa cemas melingkari hati si pria kekar, keringatnya menetes dari dahinya yang lebar, melihat tatapan haus darah itu. Segera ia menarik pelatuknya, klik,klik,klik. Pelurunya habis, "sialan" mengambil kesempatan, Kuroro menerjang pria itu, mengeluarkan belati yang ia rancang khusus untuk dirinya sendiri, benz knife, begitu kuroro menyebut benda kesayangannya, benda yang selalu melindunginya selama delapan tahun terakhir ini. Dengan cepat ia menyerang si penembak, membuat si penembak kewalahan. Ia mendapat berbagai pukulan dan sayatan di tubuh kekarnya. Darah muncrat dari leher si penembak, ke wajah kuroro, kuroro makin senang, dan terus menyerang pria itu dengan membabi buta, hingga pria itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Tapi belum mati, kuroro tak ingin mengotori tangannya dengan membunuh pria itu. Segera ia berbalik pada light, dan berjongkok di sisi light.

"kau akan selamat percayalah padaku"

"omong kosong, aku tak punya waktu lagi.."

"bertahanlah, pria tua!" bentak kuroro gusar

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia memberikan gulungan kertas pada Kuroro.

"berjanjilah Kuroro, kau akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, kau masih muda...kau masih punya masa depan panjang, aku tak memiliki apapun yang membuat ku menghargai hidupku setelah kematian putriku Neon" kata light lirih

"maafkan aku..."

"bukan salahmu, aku hanya terlalu memanjakannya. Hingga ia melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Apalagi yang kumiliki selain Neon? Ingatlah Nak, penyebab Neon mati. Ssshhhhh...simpanlah...ini akan ber ber berguna"

Kuroro memasukan gulungan kertas itu ke dalam pakaiannya. "aku akan membawamu!"

Tiba-tiba mata light terbelalak, dan sebuah tikaman menyengat punggung kuroro, Kuroro berbalik. Melihat pria itu menggenggam, benz knife yang tadi kuroro letakan di samping nya. Ia tak pernah lengah sebelumnya, tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada light, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Ia menahan sakit, dan dengan lihai ia mengambil belati itu, dengan segala kekuatan tersisa, ia menusuk jantung pria itu hingga darah terciprat ke wajah kuroro, pria itu meraung sampai akhirnya terjatuh dan mati.

"bertahanlah pak tua!"

"kuroro ...dengan luka di punggung , ia mencoba membopong light, tapi darah yang keluar dari tubuh kuroro membuatnya lemas, begitupula light yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran...kuroro ambruk, samar sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran ia melihat dua rekannya yang lain, Feitan dan Bonolenov.

London, Mei 1815

Kurapika, membenci namanya, membenci ayahnya, yang memberikannya nama yang aneh itu. Bukan Cuma memberinya nama yang aneh, tapi juga memperlakukannya sebagai anak lakilaki sampai Kurapika, sampai adik laki-lakinya dilahirkan lima tahun kemudian, yang juga diberi nama aneh, Killua, seolah-olah mengajarkan anak itu diajarkan jadi pembunuh saja. Tapi bocah itu menyukai namanya, aneh sekali dia. Dan sifat tomboynya masih belum hilang sampai sekarang usia Kurapika yang sudah dua puluh tahun. Kurapika sering berpakaian seperti bocah laki-laki saat keluar rumah, tanpa pendamping tentu saja, dengan mencuri-curi kesempatan saat diluar dari pengawas pendampingnya Melody Senritsu, perawan tua, yang berumur nyaris lima puluh tahun, anak haram dari seorang Baron dengan pelayan yang dia ambil dari jepang, saat kunjungannya kesana. Kurapika dilahirkan di daerah koloni di Amerika, diantara suku Indian Commanche, yang tinggal tak jauh dari wilayah kansas. Di antara suku Commanche, adapula suku Kuruta yang merupakan suku dari peranakan blasteran antara orang kulit putih dan kulit merah. Blasteran yang dikucilkan, tidak diterima baik, di kalangan kulit putih ataupun Indian, hingga mereka membentuk kelompok sendiri. Dan putri dari kepala suku mereka bernama Kurapika Kuruta. Nama itulah yang diambil oleh silva saat Kurapika dilahirkan. Ayahnya adalah seorang Duke nyentrik, yang suka hidup berpetualang, dia adalah Duke of York, Silva Zoldyck, yang berambut perak ciri khas keluarga, yang menurun pada adik Kurapika, Killua yang sama-sama berambut perak bermata biru, mata yang juga dimiliki oleh Kurapika. Ibu mereka, memiliki rambut coklat keemasan, dengan warna mata seperti brendi, dan ujungnya tertarik ke atas seperti mata kucing, bentuk mata yang menurun pada Killua dan Kurapika. Duke of York memiliki estat yang luas, dan memiliki banyak perkebunan anggur, yang dikelola oleh adik dari Silva, yang adalah anak haram dari ayahnya Zeno, duke terdahulu, bersama seorang gadis Irlandia, cantik, yang seorang pelayan Baron Dalzone, yang merupakan teman dekat dari ibunya melody, yang juga pelayan dari Baron Dalzon. Gadis itu mati setelah melahirkan, hingga anak itu diasuh oleh ibunya melody yang sudah dianggap ibu oleh gadis Irlandia itu. Dia bahkan tak sempat memberi anak itu nama, hingga ibunya melody menamainya, Hisoka. Hanya Hisoka. Kelahiran Hisoka yang merupakan anak haram seorang duke, diketahui Baron Dalzone, ia memberitahu Zeno. Dan Zeno pun mengambil anak itu saat anak itu baru berusia enam bulan. Saat itu Zeno baru kehilangan istrinya, dan silva saat itu sedang bersekolah di Eton. Silva berumur tiga belas tahun waktu itu. Keberadaan Hisoka menjadi pelipur lara bagi Zeno, saat itu. Meskipun demikian, silva dan Hisoka hidup rukun, dan Hisoka menerima keadaanya yang hanya sebagai anak haram tanpa warisan. Tapi silva menyayangi Hisoka, memberinya fasilitas layaknya adik yang sah, bahkan mempercayakan pengelolaan estat-estat dan perkebunan-perkebunan, selama petualangannya di negara koloni. Dan hisoka mensyukuri hal itu, meskipun ia tak pernah menampakannya, karena ekspresi Hisoka tidak pernah menyenangkan, tidak pernah ramah sama sekali. Tapi Kurapika menyukai pamannya itu, dan sering menggodanya sampai pamannya tertawa atau bahkan marah yang membuat hisoka bisa bersikap konyol.

Seperti hari ini demi menghindari pesta seorang Lord kaya, Kurapika berpakaian anak laki-laki dan kabur dari pengawasan melody dan Ibunya, Mito. Ayahnya yang tidak suka kota, lebih memilih tinggal di kediaman zoldyck, di York selama. Di season ini, ia mempercayakan Kurapika pada istrinya saja. Karena Mito menganggap zoldyck tidak berguna menghadapi kenalkalan Kurapika, kecerdikan gadis itu. Kurapika sudah melewat dua season sebelumnya, dengan menolak lima lamaran! Padahal dalam dua season sebelumnya, Kurapika hanya menghadiri sedikit pesta. Silva selalu membela Kurapika, dan mempercayai Kurapika, kalau gadis itu bilang dia tidak enak badan. Dan Kurapika tidak enak badan selama hampir semua season. Dia memberi alasan, kalau ada penyakit kegilaan menurun dari leluhurnya, buktinya ayahnya lebih memilih menghabiskan masa mudanya bersama istri yang baru dinikahinya di negeri koloni. Dan semua pelamarnya percaya akan hal itu. Padahal dua diantara pelamarnya adalah Earl yang cerdas dan berpendidikan. Dan kali ini, Mito tidak akan membiarkannya lewat begitu saja. Ia melewati pagar tanaman, di halaman belakang town house Duke of York di Mayfair yang sudah ia lubangi dan sengaja ia tutup dengan batu berukuran cukup besar agar tukang kebun tidak mengetahuinya.

Kurapika berjalan-jalan sambil mengunyah permen yang ia beli di toko gulagula, dan menimati kebebasanya. Ia tak menyukai memakai gaun, pergi ke pesta dan berburu suami, seperti teman-temannya, apalagi kejadian yang menimpa neon sahabatnya tahun lalu, membuat ia berpikir kalau berburu suami potensial itu bisa menjadi hal yang sangat menyakitkan, dan merenggut nyawa.. kurapika duduk di bangku, di hyde park saat melihat kereta kuda yang sangat ia kenal betul, dengan ukiran huruf H yang besar dan mencolok, itu milik pamannya, Hisoka. Apa yang pamannya lakukan di Hyde Park? Apa pamannya sedang berkencan? Pamannya memang tampan, tinggi, maskulin, berusia cukup untuk menikah, 35 tahun...tapi pamannya bukan tipe pria yang mengajak jalan-jalan kekasihnya, apalagi di tempat umum, dimana orang-orang bisa melihat. Paman nya menyukai pendekatan langsung, apalagi dengan statusnya, pamannya tak mungkin memamerkan gadisnya di depan umum. Penasaran Kurapika menghampiri kereta kuda itu, dan dihardik sang kusir, james perwinkle, pria paruh baya, berperut gendut, bermuka sperti santa clause. James tidak mengenali Kurapika saat itu.

"bermainlah di sana bocah, jangan mainmain di sini."

Kurapika patuh pergi, tapi untuk kembali lagi, saat james lengah, ia masuk dengan cepat ke kereta itu. Tapi bukan Hisoka yang ada di dalam kereta, melainkan sesosok pria, berambut hitam disisir ke belakang, bermata sehitam batu obsidian, wajahnya tampan, sangat tampan dan pucat. Sosoknya misterius, mengundang tanya setiap orang yang melihatnya. Sosoknya seperti vampir, jika meman vampir itu ada. Pria itu sangat memesona, meski dengan tatapan yang dingin, bahkan sama sekali tak bergeming saat kurapika tiba-tiba masuk. Sosok itu begitu maskulin, dengam pembawaan nya yang tegas, membuat jantung kurapika berdebar antara takut, dan penasaran, dan juga emosiemosi lain yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. "kau bukan Hisoka, siapa kau?"

Tanya Kurapika bahkan sebelum ia sendiri menyadari bahwa ia sudah bertanya, "nah, lady, aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan pakaian yang tidak seperti seorang lady" katanya dingin, menusuk, membuat Kurapika malu, hingga wajahnya memerah, hingga ke telinga dan lehernya. Ia baru menyadari keadaanya, dan benar-benar merasa sangat malu, baru kali ini ia malu dengan penampilan bocah laki-lakinya.

"kau tidak sopan, bertanya kepada seorang lady seperti itu" Kurapika membuang muka, di luar dugaan pria itu tertawa, "jika kau mengharapkan kesopanan dari seorang pria, maka bukankah seharusnya kau berpenampilan layak, hingga pria itu bisa berlaku sopan?"

Kurapika semakin malu, karena pria itu memojokkannya, "kalau aku berpenampilan seperti ini, berarti aku sedang tidak ingin dikenali sebagai seorang lady. Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku seorang lady?"

Kuroro mendengus lalu berkata, "seorang pemuda tidak punya kulit sehalus dan selembut itu, tida punya gundukan kecil di dada, dan tidak memiliki suara feminin. Dan karena kau sedang tidak ingin dikenali, bukankah seharusnya, kau tidak usah mempedulikan jika seorang pria tidak berbicara sopan padamu bukan, my lady?"

Sialan pria itu, dia sudah sukses, membuat Kurapika malu setengah mati. Dengan harga diri yang tersisa, Kurapika bertanya kembali, "kenapa kau menggunakan kereta kuda Hisoka?"

"ada hal-hal yang tidak perlu diketahui oleh seorang lady. Dan ah ya, aku harus segera pergi karena aku sudah lima belas menit menunggu di sini. Akan ku antar kau ke rumah mu, Lady Kurapika Zoldyck"

Mata Kurapika terbelalak, saat menyadari bahwa pria itu mengenalnya! Oh Tuhan siapa pria ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"kau mengenalku? Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Kuroro Lucilfer, Marquess of Holmes"

Lidah kurapika kelu, tentu saja ia tahu siapa itu Kuroro Lucilfer, meskipun ia tak pernah melihat langsung. Kuroro dijuluki marquess iblis karena penampilan gelapnya, juga karena kemisteriusannya. Ia jarang sekali muncul di acara-acara sosial. Bahkan rumor menyebutkan kalau Kuroro adalah bangsawan mafia, yang mempunyai bisnis kotor., Seorang pembunuh bayaran dengan tarif mahal, dan ia tak pernah gagal. Setelah melihat langsung seperti apa sosok Kuroro, tidak perlu dipertanyakan kenapa orangorang menyebutnya iblis, tatapan sangat dingin dan kelam. Namun juga sangat tampan, tak heran Neon begitu tergilagila padanya. Dulu neon pernah bercerita kalau ia bertemu marquees iblis ini, marquees ini sedang mengunjungi ayahnya waktu. Ayahnya tahu Kuroro adalah pria berbahaya, dan sempat melarang putrinya untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Kuroro. Tapi Neon adalah gadis keras kepala dan manja, hingga entah apa penyebabnya, temannya itu meninggal secara misterius. Tidak diketahui penyebabnya, ayahnya bilang kalau Neon sakit. Padahal malam terakhir Kurapika melihat Neon, gadis itu sehat-sehat saja, dan mengabari Kurapika kalau dia berencana untuk menjebak Kuroro, menghancurkan reputasinya sendiri sebagai seorang lady terhormat, dan mau tak mau Kuroro harus menikahinya. Tapi semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana, Kurapika mendengar kabar bahwa, Neon telah mati dua hari kemudian.

Melihat tubuh Kurapika gemetar, Kuroro berteriak memerintahkan james agar menjalankan kereta kudanya menuju Mayfair, kediaman Duke of york. Kurapika langsung bergegas masuk ke rumahnya, begitu mereka sampai, berpikir kalau Kuroro akan segera pergi, tapi salah ternyata Kuroro melakukan kunjungan di rumahnya. Kurapika baru sadar ada kereta kuda lain di luar, berlambang iblis. Dan ia menemukan Hisoka di rumah itu sedang duduk minum teh dan biskuit.

Kurapika berlari masuk ke kamarnya, sebelum Hisoka sempat berkomentar, dan terdengar kepala pelayan mereka yang sudah tua tapi gesit memberitahu Hisoka, "marquess of holmes datang berkunjung"

"suruh dia masuk"

Mito dan Melody sedang berada di kamar Kurapika, saat gadis itu datang. Mito terlihat jengkel dengan kelakuan Kurapika, apalagi melihat Kurapika berpakaian tidak pantas.

"kurapika!"

"stop mama, berhenti dulu marah, aku bisa menjelaskan. Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar. Karena melody sedang berbelanja, aku pergi sendiri. Dan tidak aman bagi seorang lady keluar tanpa pendamping, makanya aku berpenampilan seperti ini"

"kau benar tidak berniat untuk menghindari pesta Lord dan Lady Franklyn?"

"tidak mama, bukan kah begitu melody, tadi kau tidak ada?" tadinya begitu, pikir Kurapika, tiba-tiba teringat sepasang mata obsidian yang dingin itu.

Melody tergagap, tentu saja melody tau Kurapika sedang berbohong, hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa alasan kurapika membatalkan niatnya untuk tidak pergi ke pesta .

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyuruh pelayan pribadimu menyiapkan air mandi untukmu. Setelah itu kau harus siap-siap, mama sudah membelikan gaun baru buatmu rancangan madame cheadle"

"oh ya mama... mama, apa kau kenal dengan marquess of holmes?"

"holmes? Ah dia teman hisoka, itulah yang kutahu" mata Mito memandang ke atas kiri, mencoba mengingat. Ibunya bukan penggila gosip, jadi Kurapika sangsi kalau ibunya itu mengenal Lucilfer selain sebagai teman Hisoka.

"ada apa Kurapika?"

"aku melihatnya berkunjung barusan"

"ah dia pria yang tampan bukan? Tapi katanya dia orang yang berbahaya, meskipun sejauh ini aku tidak melihat apa yang membahayakan darinya selain wajahnya yang terlihat kejam dan dingin"

Mito pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kurapika aku tau kau tidak berniat untuk datang bukan?"

"yah, tadinya begitu.."

"kenapa?"

Kurapika pun menjelaskan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Mata melody tampak keluar dari tempatnya, mulutunya menganga, "kau tahu, reputasimu bisa rusak kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu kau dalam kereta yang sama berduaan saja dengan seorang pria!"

"aku tidak berpenampilan sebagai wanita, oh ayolah Melody. Lagipula Holmes membuatku takut"

"tidak ada yang tidak takut kepadanya" kata melody dengan mata menerawang.

"kau pernah melihatnya?"

"hari itu hujan, malam hari, saat aku pulang menengok teman ku yang sakit. Dua orang pria menggangguku, mereka berniat merampokku. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang datang, dengan cepat membuat kedua pria itu terkapar berlumuran darah. Seketika itu juga, aku tahu, ada hal lain yang lebih ditakuti daripada kedua perampok itu, dia adalah Lucilfer, sang marquess iblis. 'mereka tidak mati', itulah katanya, aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku waktu itu, karena aku terlalu shock dengan apa yang ku lihat. Sedang lucilfer pergi dengan cepat sekali, menaiki phaetonnya. Tak lama beberapa orang melihatku dan mengamankan kedua penjahat itu, lalu petugas pun datang."

Bulu kuduk Kurapika pun meremang, Kuroro Lucilfer, marquess of holmes memang seorang iblis berdarah dingin pikir Kurapika, tapi juga sangat tampan. Tapi ketampanannya tertutup oleh kebengisannya, tidak seperti Pariston tentu saja. Pariston Hill, pria idamannya, dia adalah Earl of Durham. Namun pria itu sudah menikah setahun sebelum Kurapika memulai debutnya. Meskipun sekarang pria itu baru saja menduda beberapa bulan lalu karena istrinya meninggal. Kurapika tak pernah berharap lagi pada putra dari teman ayahnya itu.

Kurapika tampil dengan sangat memesona malam itu, ia mengenakan gaun biru berbelahan dada rendah model terbaru. Dada bagian atas hanya tertutup secari kain linen kecil, yang sewaktuwaktu dapat dengan mudah terlepas, jika kurapika tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi untunglah Kurapika jarang sekali tertawa seperti itu. Rambutnya disanggul indah, dan membiarkan beberapa untaian ikal rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan jatuh ke pundaknya. Gaunnya mempertegas warna matanya yang sangat biru dan jernih, seperti laut di musim panas. Hidungnya yang mancung mungil begitu ningrat dengan kombinasi tulang pipi yang tinggi dan wajah yang kecil. Seuntai kalung mutiara menghiasi lehernya yang jenjang dan putih. Kurapika menjadi pusat perhatian, dikagumi setiap pria, dan menuai iri dari para wanita lajang yang berburu suami. Tap mata Kurapika tersedot ke arah tertentu, ke arah seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di samping pamannya. Seorang pria berambut kelam, disisir ke belakang, hingga mencapai tengkuknya, pria itu menatap Kurapika lekat-lekat, tanpa emosi, begitu datar. Kurapika tidak tahu apa yang pria itu pikirkan, tapi tatapan pria itu membuat lututnya goyah, dan jantungnya berdebar.

"ah Kurapikaku yang cantik" kata Hisoka yang memecah kebisuan kurapika, Hisoka mencium tangan Kurapika, lalu mencium tangan Melody juga.

"Melody, masukan namaku untuk menjadi orang yang pertama yang berdansa dengan keponakanku ini"

"baiklah sir" melody mencatatkan nama Hisoka di kartu dansa Kurapika.

"ah perkenalkan, ini temanku, Marquees of Holmes, Kuroro Lucilfer"

"ah sepertinya kami sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya" kata Kurapika, lalu ia menekuk kakinya, memberikan hormat pada Kuroro.

"tapi belum berkenalan secara resmi, anda cantik sekali _malam ini_ my lady" Kuroro menekankan kata malam ini, yang membuat Kurapika malu dengan penampilannya sore tadi, Kuroro mencium tangan kurapika. Kurapika merasakan sengatan kecil yang membuat perutnya tergelitik saat menerima ciuman Kuroro.

"anda terlalu memuji my lord"

"maukkah kau memasukan aku menjadi salah satu partner berdansamu?"

"ah tentu tentu saja, my lord"

Lalu Kuroro berpaling pada Melody, "miss senritsu, kita bertemu lagi. Aku tidak akan membuat Nona mu pucat, percayalah" kata Kuroro dingin, lalu dengan enggan Melody menambahkan Kuroro di kartu dansa Kurapika

"holmes?"

Semua mata tertuju pada sesosok pria yang memanggil Kuroro, bukankah itu Pariston Hill? Earl of durham. Kurapika terbelalak tak menyangka akan meilhat pria pujaan hatinya dulu. Pariston di usianya yang menginjak 32, masihlah tampan, lebih tampan malah, denga rambut pirang yang mempesona, dan pembawaanya yang anggun, dan sopan.

Kuroro mengangguk, Pariston kembali berkata, "aku tidak tahu kau akan menghadiri pesta sosial semacam ini"

"Lady Kurapika Zoldyck lah yang membuatku berada di sini"

Wajah Kurapika bersemu, Hisoka menahan tawa, tentu saja Hisoka tahu bukan itu alasannya. Mata Pariston terbelalak sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Kurapika, gadis cantik berambut pirang, sangat cantik. Pariston sudah lama mengenal gadis itu semenjak gadis itu masih anak-anak, gadis itu senang berpakaian laki-laki, tapi ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan tumbuh secantik ini.

"ah Lady Kurapika, senang bertemu kembali dengan mu. Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik" wajah Kurapika semakin memerah, "terima kasih my Lord"

Lalu mereka dihampiri tuan rumah mereka Lord dan Lady franklyn, mereka juga memperkenalkan putra mereka Shalnark, pemuda berusia 25 yang tampan dan manis. Wajahnya begitu muda, tidak ada yang akan menyangka kalau pemuda itu sudah berusia seperempat abad. Shalnark dengan terang-terangan memuja Kurapika.

Minuet pun dimulai, Kurapika berdansa dengan pamannya, Hisoka. Kurapika tergelak dengan lelucon pamannya, tawanya sangat manis dan renyah, perut Kuroro bergelenyar melihat pemandangan itu. Ia merasa seharusnya Kurapika tertawa bersamanya...tapi sejak kapan ia peduli?

Kuroro melewatkan dansa kedua, karena Lord Franklyn mengajakanya mengobrol, hingga Kurapika berdansa dengan Shalnark. Kurapika terlihat percaya diri, dan mampu membawa diri dengan pemuda itu, terlihat bahwa Shalnark sangat tergoda akan kecantikkan Kurapika, bagaimana Shalnark menatapnya seperti menatap bidadari, tapi tanggapan Kurapika datar saja, membuat Kuroro bernapas lega, dan tersenyum miring.

Pada dansa ketiga, Kuroro pun melewatkannya, karena ia tahu si pencuri sudah masuk, ia sudah mengenal si pencuri, tapi tidak bisa menangkap begitu saja tanpa bukti. Tapi perhatian Kuroro teralhikan dengan Kurapika yang berdansa waltz dengan Pariston Hill. Kurapika terlihat malu, wajahnya memerah, beberapa kali ia tersipu. Dan dada Kuroro terasa sesak melihatnya, apakah Kurapika jatuh cinta pada Pariston? Tidak bisa disangkal, Pariston memang tampan, duda, seorang earl pula, siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya? Hatinya melecut melihat hal itu, hingga ia kehilangan konsentrasi, dan ia merasa frustasi karena dansa mereka terasa begitu lama.

Saat mereka tengah asyik mengobrol, kuroro dan hisoka, mengundurkan diri, memasuki area perpustakaan pribadi sang tuan rumah, yang letaknya berlawanan dengan aula pesta. Ruangan itu cukup besar dengan buku-buku yang tertata rapi bersampul kulit. Bersusun berdasarkan pengarang dari buku-buku tersebut. Ada lemari yang menyimpan anggur, Hisoka mengambil anggur itu lalu menuangkan untuk Kuroro dan dirinya sendiri. Kuroro bersandar dengan sebelah bahunya ke sebuah dinding, sambil tangannya memegang gelas anggur, sementara Hisoka duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak di perpustakaan itu.

"aku sudah menduga siapa orang itu, dia menghilang di hyde park. Aku menunggu beberapa menit, tapi dia tidak muncul" kata kuroro datar

"apa menurutmu dia bekerja sendiri?"

"tidak mungkin dia bekerja sendiri, dia memilki atasan yang berpengaruh di negeri ini itu pasti."

"bagaimana kau yakin akan hal itu?"

"dia selalu lolos, lalu muncul dengan alibi yang meyakinkan bahwa dia sedang bersama seorang Lord. Dan kita harus mendapatkan Lord itu"

"yah tentu saja itu, kenapa kita di sini malam ini, karena dia yakin aku menaruh gulungan itu di sini, setelah aku kemari tadi sore..." kata Hisoka ia teringat kejadian kemarin, saat sebuah pesan datang dari sahabatnya Kuroro, meminta bantuannya. Jarak rumah pedesaan keluarga duke of york hanya berjarak 3 jam berkuda dari London, jadi tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hisoka untuk datang.

Gulungan itu dicuri dari town house Kuroro, tapi tentu saja si pencuri tidak tahu kalau itu palsu. Kuroro yang mengetahui ia telah dirampok, memasang jebakan karena tahu kalau orang itu pasti datang lagi karena gulungannya palsu. Kuroro memperketat keamanan rumahnya sampai Hisoka datang, lalu ia melonggarkan keamanannya, agar si pencuri itu keluar dengan berlama-lama Kuroro berbasa-basi, sambil memegang gulungan aslinya, dan menunjukkan pada hisoka kalau itu asli, karena Kuroro tahu si pencuri masih mengintai. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menangkap pencuri itu, karena ia tahu pencuri itu sangat gesit dan lihai dalam bersembunyi. Beberapa kali ia lolos dari pengejaran Kuroro, namun baru kali ini si pencuri berhasil masuk dan mengambil gulungan itu, meskipun hanya gulungan palsu. Sudah jelas dia adalah seorang profesional. Lalu Kuroro mengisyaratkan kalau ia akan meminta Lord Franklyn, salah satu sahabatnya untuk menyimpan gulungan itu. Lalu hisoka dan kuroro pun keluar, karena Hisoka tidak ahli mengintai, Hisoka bertukar kereta kuda dengan Kuroro, sehingga si pencuri menganggap kuroro lah yang ada di keretanya bukan Hisoka. Mereka bertukar tempat dengan hati dan lihat agar tidak ketahuan si pencuri. Hisoka menuju rumah Lord Franklyn, Kuroro mengekor di belakang Hisoka. Dan berhenti agak jauh dari kereta yang ditumpangi Hisoka. Tapi ia tidak turun dari kereta, hanya Hisoka yang turun, setelah Hisoka masuk . tak lama kemudian sebuah kereta kecil terlihat, berhenti di dekat pohon besar, itu dia si pencuri turun, mengendap dengan lincah. Kuroro segera turun dari kereta nya dan mengejar si pencuri, menyadari hal itu. Si pencuri berlari, ke arah hyde park. Karena kondisi Kuroro yang belum stabil, karena luka tusuk yang membuatnya hampir mati beberapa minggu lalu, ia memanggil James. Dan ia mengejar pencuri itu ke hyde park dengan kereta. Tapi dia lolos, menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Kuroro menunggu sambil mengamati, ia tak mungkin kembali ke tempat kereta kuda pencuri itu, karena kuroro tahu persis itu kuda sewaan, karena setelah pencuri itu keluar, kereta kuda itu berderap pergi. Dan saat itu lah Kurapika muncul, dengan penampilan konyolnya, yang membuat Kuroro geli melihatnya. Tapi Kuroro tahu Kurapika gadis yang canti, matanya menyiratkan hal itu. Tapi malam ini, Kurapika benar-benar luar biasa cantik. Tidak bisa dipercaya, kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Dengan gaun yang seronok, dan mengundang liur tiap pria. Kuroro membenci, setiap kali ada pria yang melihat dada Kurapika, Kuroro ingin rasanya menarik Kurapika, saat gadis itu berdansa dengan pria lain, kenapa? Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia berkata,

"aku akan berkeliling"

"baiklah, aku akan mengawasi keponakanku, kau lihat kan banyak sekali pengagum gadis itu, sementara Kurapika masihlah sangat polos. Aku tidak mau dia terjebak hingga reputasinya rusak"

Kuroro memasuki sebuah lorong menuju kamar istirahat dan ruangan-ruangan pribadi pemilik rumah, saat melihat sekelebat bayang muncul di lorong yang remang-remang itu yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu minyak. Kuroro masuk ke salah satu ruangan pribadi dan menangkap bayangan itu, tapi pencuri ini terasa begitu kecil dan lembut dan memakai gaun? Pencuri itu menjerit, dengan jeritan khas wanita, Kuroro tersentak saat mendapati Kurapika dalam pelukannya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar kencang, begitu juga jantung Kurapika, wajahnya terlihat memerah, dan bau anggur, sepertinya Kurapika habis minum. Tapi ya Tuhan mata Kurapika memancarkan gairah, kurapika, gadis yang masih polos itu tahu tentang gairah? Hal itu membuat Kuroro tidak melepaskan pelukannya, sebaliknya pelukannya tambah erat. Napas Kurapika memburu, terasa panas menggelitik wajah kuroro saat Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya.

"apa apa yang sesedang kau lakukan ku kuroro?"

Kuroro menjawabnya dengan sebuah ciuman, kurapika terkesiap merasakan tekanan lembut di bibirnya, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang seolah sedang berlari marathon. Bibir kuroro bergerak, menyapu bibir kurapika, menjilat garis antara bibirnya, hingga secara naluriah bibir nya terbuka. Dengan cepat Kuroro memenuhi undangan mulut kurapika yang terbuka, lidah Kuroro masuk ke mulutnya, menyapu lidah kurapika. Perut Kurapika terasa tergelitik, menggelenyar seoalh ada ratusan kupu-kupu berkeliaran di perutnya, menuju bagian bawahnya. Ia mendesah, dan membuat Kuroro makin bergairan, dan makin dalam dan liar mencium Kurapika. Dia pernah dicium, tapi tidak pernah dicium seperti kuroro menciumnya. Merasakan lututnya goyah, Kurapika mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kuroro . untuk pertama kalinya Kurapika membalas ciuman Kuroro, meniru cara Kuroro menciumnya, membuat Kuroro menjadi gila karena hasrat. Dan saat itulah pintu terbuka, Hisoka, melody, dan pariston di sana, hisoka terbelalak, matanya memancarkan aura membunuh yang tak kalah mematikannya dari Kuroro.

Hai! Makasih ya buat reviewnya ;) alika septembr

Maaf ya kalau lum mudeng sama silsilah keluarganya, emang agak rumit. Tapi di era regency dan sebelumnya di Inggris adalah tidak aneh jika seorang bangsawan memiliki wanita simpanan, dan punya anak di luar pernikahan. Anak-anak itu biasanya tak memiliki hak waris dari ayahnya yang bangsawan. Para bangsawan memiliki estat, berupa tanah yang disewakan pada penduduk, sesuai dengan gelarnya. Misalkan earl of durham, dia penguasa dan memiliki tanah di durham para penduduk membayar sewa, dan earl itu harus memastikan kesejahteraan penduduknya. Hierarki yang paling atas di luar royal family, adalah duke dan duchess, mereka biasa dipanggil your grace, his grace, atau her grace. Setelah itu, Marquess dan marchioness(istri marquess), earl dan countess (istri earl), viscount dan viscountess, lalu baron dan baroness yang paling rendah. Mereka dipanggil my lord, his ladyship, his lordship, my lady bagi perempuan.

Selama season sosial, para bangsawan biasanya tinggal di kota, mereka memiliki atau menyewa rumah kota. Para bangsawan mengadakan bermacam-macam pesta hingga season berakhir. Para gadis debutan, season dimanfaatkan untuk mencari suami yang potensial bagi mereka. Gadis debutan memulai debut mereka dari umur sekitar 18 tahun, jika sudah 5 season tidak dapat lamaran, biasanya gadis tersebut dicap perawan tua. Dan di inggris saat itu lazimnya wanita lah yang memberi mahar pada seorang pria.

Begitulah sekilas tentang era ini, aku juga belum tahu terlalu banyak. Semoga bisa mudeng sekarang hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurapika dan Kuroro tersentak kaget, mereka saling melepaskan diri. Kuroro sama sekali masih belum pulih dari apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Kurapika saat ia merasakan tinju di dagunya, hingga mulutnya tergigit dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia tak bisa melawan Hisoka, bukan tidak bisa tapi ia pantas mendapatkannya, karena ia telah begitu lemahnya kalah akan hasratnya sendiri. Kuroro seperti bukan diri Kuroro, saat berhadapan dengan Kurapika. Ia adalah seorang yang sangat mampu mengendalikan diri dan emosi, apalagi emosi konyol seperti gairah. Kuroro hanya bisa menahan dan menagkis tapi tidak bisa menyerang. Pariston turun tangan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

Kurapika menjerit dan melihat mereka dengan kengerian nyata di matanya. Bagaiman ia dengan begitu bodohnya membiarkan Kuroro menciumnya, bahkan membalasnya, hanya karena rasa ingin tahu, dan sesuatu yang aneh yang timbul di perutnya, sesuatu yang baru ia kenal selama ini. Sesuatu yang ia rasakan hanya dengan Kuroro. Apa yang akan terjadi, besok seisi London akan membicarakannya, reputasinya sudah rusak sekarang sudah hancur. Tidak ada yang lebih kejam daripada mulut berbisa para biang gosip kalangan atas Inggris. Ia akan menjadi bahan gunjingan selama season, dikucilkan dari masyarakat kelas atas, tidak akan menerima undangan lagi, meskipun ia sendiri tidak peduli dengan undangan dan pesta-pesta bodoh dan konyol. Tapi perlakuan masyrakat kelas atas akan sangat buruk padanya. Dengan Kuroro tidaklah membuat segalanya lebih baik, reputasi pria itu kelam, ia dicap sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Ia juga seorang yang senang berdagang, bermain di bursa saham, pria itu lebih menikmati bursa saham daripada duduk-duduk di kediamanya, menerima uang sewa dari penduduknya. Kuroro sangat berbeda dengan para bangsawan lain, kegemarannya dalam berdagang adalah sesuatu yang buruk dan tidak bermoral, tidak sesuai etika para kalangan terhormat. Itulah yang ia tahu dari Neon dulu, saat mengejar Kuroro. Oh Tuhan ia telah mengkhianati Neon! Dan ayahnya, pasti nama baik keluarga Zoldyck pun akan tercemar oleh ulahnya. Ayahnya memang terkenal nyentrik, tapi Ayahnya sangat dihormati para kalangan elite, karena kedermawanannya. Apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan oh Tuhan, apa yang akan Kurapika sendiri lakukan, ia tak sanggup hidup dalam hinaan dan cibiran orang. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena menjadi terlalu lemah. Air matanya mengalir, hangat membasahi pipinya, melihat itu Melody memeluk pinggang Kurapika. Melody pun merasa gagal menjadi seorang pendamping yang baik. Setelah Kurapika menikah, -jika Kuroro menikahinya- tidak akan ada lagi yang akan mempekerjakan Melody sebagai pendamping para Lady yang mencari suami, karena reputasi asuhannya rusak.

"kau harus menikahi Kurapika!" kata Hisoka kalap, Kuroro terkesiap

Lalu tida—tiba Kuroro dan Kurapika menyadari kalau Lord dan Lady Franklyn, sudah berada disana, menyaksikan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan. Menikah bukanlah apa yang diinginkan Kuroro, setidaknya saat ini...ingatannya kembali ke masa beberapa minggu lalu, saat ia hampir mati. Ia mengalami infeksi, pendarahan parah, yang membuatnya demam dan tak sadarkan diri selam seminggu penuh. Saat ia sadar ia sudah berada dalam kapal menuju Inggris. Ia bahkan berpikir kalau dia sendiri sudah mati, dan mengetahui bahwa Light Nostrad tidak selamat, pria itu mati dengan mengenaskan. Bonolenov dan Feitan tidak sempat membawa Light karena mereka sudah diburu pasukan Bonnie. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa hidup matinya hanya memiliki perbedaan tipis. Ia bermain dengan bahaya, dengan maut yang selalu mengintainya, yang akan membuatnya mati kapanpun jika ia tidak beruntung, atau saat Tuhan sudah menginginkan kematiannya. Ia pun menyadari, hidupnya yang pahit bahkan sejak ia bisa mengingat. Ia seorang blasteran, ayahnya Marquess of Holmes sebelumnya, Ging freecs Lucilfer sangat tertarik dengan negara baru itu, negara koloni di Amerika. Desas-desus mengenai kekayaan tambang daerah itu membuatnya haus, karena ia adalah seorang bangsawan miskin. Estat-estatnya sebagian besar telah berpindah tangan karena ulah kakek Kuroro yang suka berjudi. Ia mengadu nasib, berlayar selama berbulan-bulan ke tanah koloni, tanah yang menjanjikan Amerika. Ia memulai mencari bahan tambang yang sebenarnya tidak mudah, saat itulah ia bertemu Alluka Light foot, putri kepala suku indian Dakota. Putri yang sangat cantik, berambut hitam kelam dan berkulit pucat, bukan merah. Karena ibu dari Alluka adalah seorang tawanan kulit putih yang diperistri kepala suku.

Singkatnya mereka jatuh cinta dan ditentang oleh keluarga Alluka, Alluka dibawa kawin lari oleh Ging. Ging pindah ke Texas dari Wichita, yang jaraknya mencapai 650 km, yang membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu jika berkuda. Ia memulai usaha peternakan kuda, karena dari Inggris ia membawa seekor kuda jantan thoroughbred unggulan dan dua kuda betina. Kuroro pun dilahirkan setahun kemudian, dan saat usia Kuroro empat tahun, orang tua Alluka menemukan mereka. Ging dibunuh, lalu Kuroro hidup dan dibesarkan oleh suku Dakota itu. Ia hidup dengan cara Indian, itulah yang membuatnya lincah dan gesit, sanggup mempertahankan hidupnya. Tapi juga ia dididik dengan pendidikan Timur oleh neneknya, ibunya alluka yang memang orang Timur, karena neneknya dan alluka tahu Ging adalah seorang Marquess, dan Kuroro suatu saat harus kembali ke Inggris mengklaim haknya, meskipun kepala suku tidak menginginkannya, ia menyayangi Kuroro. Kuroro adalah pejuang Indian yang gagah berani dan hebat, sering memenangi pertempuran bersama kakeknya sang kepala suku. Tapi Kuroro membenci kakeknya yang membunuh ayahnya, dan sengaja membangkang keinginan kakeknya untuk tetap tinggal hanya untuk membalas perbuatan kakeknya.

Hidup sebagai blasteran tidak mudah, orang kulit putih memandangnya dengan jijik, seorlah ia adalah penderita kusta, begitupun orang indian. Jika dia bukan cucu dari kepala suku, mungkin iapun akan dikucilkan di suku Dakota itu sendiri. Hinaan, cibiran, diludahi. Adalah makanan sehari-harinya jika dia ke kota. Hal itu pula yang mendorong Kuroro untuk kembali ke Inggris, membawa serta ibunya Alluka, dan dokumen-dokumen resmi milik ging, saat usianya delapan belas tahun. Kakeknya tidak bisa menolaknya, karena Kuroro mengancam akan bunuh diri jika kakeknya menahannya dan ibunya. Iapun mengklaim gelar itu, yang dengan sukarela diberikan oleh keponakan Ging, karena gelar itu adalah beban baginya, karena utang yang kian menumpuk.

Tidak mudah bagi Kuroro, sebagai orang asing yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengklaim gelar Marquess. Cemoohan yang ia kira tidak akan ia dapat di London, ternyata lebih parah, karena bukan hanya dia yang dihina tapi juga ibunya yang setengah Indian. Ia tidak keberatan dengan penghinaan padanya, tapi tidak akan tahan dengan penghunaan terhadap ibunya. Apalagi dengan utang yang besar dan estat yang kecil dan tak menghasilkan akibat ulah kakeknya dari pihak ging. Ia tak menyalahkan pria itu yang memilih kabur dari tanggung jawab dan mencari suaka di negara koloni. Ibunya yang tidak pernah keluar rumah membuatnya juga merasa miris, ia menyesal membawa ibunya ke Inggris. Ibunya akan lebih bahagia bersama kakek neneknya di Amerika, meskipun Alluka sering menyangkalnya.

Sampai ia bertemu Light Nostrad, Light sedang diserang perampok, dan Kuroro dengan gerakan gesit membantu light dan membunuh para perampok itu dengan cepat, dan jalan hidup Kuroro pun berubah sejak saat itu sebelas tahun yang lalu. Ia menerima tawaran light, di usia 19 tahun, menjadi partnernya. Ia bisa melunasi semua utangnya dalam tiga tahun, ia pun belajar bermain saham, meskipun dengan anggapan konyol masyarakat elite tentang bangsawan yang berdagang. Tapi karena pekerjaannya, ibunya yang sudah mendapatkan teman sekaligus kekasih dalam diri Light Nostrad, mati, dibunuh, diracun, racun yang salah sasaran, racun yang harusnya ia minum, bukan ibunya. Bukan hanya ibunya, tapi Neon Nostrade juga, saat gadis itu mencoba menjebakknya dengan pernikahan, nyawa gadis itu malah terenggut, karena membuntuti Kuroro yang sedang bertugas, dan Kuroro tidak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi pada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, terutama orang-prang yang ia cintai, bukan berarti ia mencintai Kurapika. Ia tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk jatuh cinta, ataupun untuk menyayangi orang setidaknya sebelum dia keluar dari zona ini, seperti yang diminta Light sebelum hari kematiannya. Meskipun ia yakin pada dirinya sendiri ia tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta, hatinya telah dipaksa untuk mati, tiada lagi belas kasih dalam jiwanya yang kelam, jiwa yang telah merenggut puluhan nyawa dengan tangannya sendiri, sejak ia menjadi pejuang Dakota. Hal itu telah mengembalikan lamunannya akan kata-kata Hisoka.

"aku tak akan menikahi Lady Kurapika" kata Kuroro dingin, sedingin es, yang menusuk hati Kurapika, bagaimana mungkin Kuroro bisa berlaku sekejam itu, Kurapika benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ia maju menghadap Kuroro, dan menamparnya keras-keras, "brengsek kau! Bajingan paling hina yang pernah aku temui! Bangsat, kau menodai reputasiku dan kau menolak menikahiku?!" Kurapika histeris, Hisoka memeluknya, "dia akan menikahimu sayang" katanya pada Kurapika, dan kembali menatap Kuroro dengan penuh kebencian. "mau tidak mau kau harus menikahinya"

"aku bukan tidak mau, aku tidak bisa!" bentak Kuroro mulai tak sabar, hati Kurapika semakiun sakit membayangkan kehidupannya setelah ini.

"franklyn, umumkan pertunangan keponakan ku dengan Marquess of Holmes"

"ba baiklah" kata Lady franklyn tergagap, lalu Lord dan Lady Franklyn menuju ke aula.

"Hisoka, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memodai reputasi Kurapika. Aku tidak bisa menikahinya"

Tangis Kurapika makin parah, membuat hati melody sesak, walau bagaimana pun ia menyayangi asuhannya itu, "anda harus bersiikap layaknya gentleman my lord! Anda benar-benar bajingan seperti yang orang-orang bilang tentang anda, tidak bermoral.

"menikahinya, atau ku bakar gulungan tolol itu?!"

Mata Kuroro terbelalak, gulungan itu adalah nyawa light nostrade, dan mungkin akan menjadi nyawa banyak orang! Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hisoka membakarnya, bodoh sekali kenapa ia menitipkan benda itu pada Hisok, brengsek apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"sudahlah Hisoka, ia tidak ingin menikahiku. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak dihargai, dan dihina, sudah cukup dia menolakku, jangan membuatkua merasa semakin hina dengan mengancamnya hanya untuk menikahiku" raung Kurapika

"baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku bakar"

"baiklah aku akan menikahi Kurapika" akhirnya Kuroro mengalah...tapi ia tidak akan membuat orang-orang berpikir kalau kurapika berarti baginya, bukan berarti Kurapika memang berarti, tapi untuk melindungi nyawa Kurapika. Kelegaan terpancar di wajah Kurapika, meskipun di sudut lain jiwanya meneriakan rasa malu dan perasaan kecewa yang entah bagaimana perasaan itu muncul

Mereka pun kembali bergabung, dan menerima ucapan selamat dengan pandangan penuh selidik, Kurapika lebih banyak menunduk, karena mata sembabnya sudah pasti akan menimbulkan spekulasi. Kurapika tak lama tinggal dan izin untuk segera pulang, dengan alasan karena lelah dan merasa tidak enak badan. Begitu pula dengan Kuroro dan Hisoka, rencananya untuk menangkap pencuri itu tertunda. Dan ada hal lain yang harus mereka urus selain itu. Hisoka, langsung mengirim pesan pada kakaknya Silva, agar segera datang ke London., ia menyuruh salah satu pelayan di kediaman zoldyck di London. Tentu saja ia tidak menyebut-nyebut skandal yang menyertai kehaursan agar Silva segera datang ke London.

Mito di sisi lain gembira mendengar kabar itu, ia tidak peduli dengan skandalnya, yang penting Kurapikanya menikah, dengan seorang Marquess yang telah ia kenal pula. Karena mungkin inilah caranya agar Kurapika mau menikah, yah Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya, meskipun cara agak mengejutkan Mito. Kuroro sebenarnya adalah calon suami yang diinginkan Mito untuk Kurapika.

"aku ingin kalian menikah secepatnya Kuroro"

"sayangnya, banyak hal yang harus ku urus, Your Grace"

"omong kosong! Kau dan Kurapika sudah menciptakan skandal, kalian harus menikah secepatnya. Masalah mahar jangan khawatir, suamiku sang Duke tidak akan tidak bermurah hati, Holmes"

"dalam kasus seperti ini, tawar menawar mahar sangat tidak etis, bukan begitu, Holmes" Hisoka berkata dengan tajam, tapi Kuroro tidak peduli. Ia harus mengulur waktu pernikahan, sekarang adalah saat-saat genting baginya.

"Hisoka, aku tau keadaan Marquess of Holmes sebelumnya kurang begitu menguntungkan. Aku rasa mahar akan sedikit membantunya, maafkan aku myLord, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa padamu"

Hisoka tersenyum sinis, "holmes cukup kaya untuk membangun sebuah kastil megah dengan penjara bawah tanah. Bukankah begitu?"

"aku akan membicarakannya dengan sang Duke, setibanya beliau. Well, aku mohon diri dulu, sampaikan permohonan maaf ku untuk Kurapika" kata Kuroro pamit. Dan ia menatap jendela kamar Kurapika di luar rumah yang masih menyala lampunya sebelum ia memerintahkam kusir untuk segera berangkat. Ia harus mengubah rencana...

"jadi gulungan itu tidak kau temukan?"

"ya my Lord, sepertinya persis dugaanku sebelumnya, bahwa kita telah dikelabui oleh Holmes. Mungkin dia bermaksud untuk menangkapku di pesta Lord Franklyn. Itu kenapa dia datang ke pesta, padahal Marquess of Holmes, hampir tidak pernah menghadiri sebuah pesta"

"omong kosong, tentu saja itu karena dia sedang mengincar Lady Kurapika. Buktinya ia tertangkap basah sedang melaukan skandal dengan gadis itu"

Pria bertubuh kecil itu menggaruk dagunya, lalu berkata, "ku rasa itu diluar rencana Holmes, Lady Kurapika adalah gadis pada umumnya yang sedang mencari suami, sudah wajar kalau dia menghadiri pesta"

"hmmm kau benar juga" kata san Lord sambil, mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya, lalu berkata, "kita akan mengubah rencananya, kalau dia memang sudah mengetahui rencana kita mencuri dan sudah curiga akan identitasmu"

"apa rencananya?"

"bunuh Holmes"

"tapi gulungannya? Itu yang diinginkan oleh Bonnie"

"sebelum membunuhnya, kita akan memaksanya untuk memberikan itu"

"dia pria yang keras kepala, dan pasti akan lebih memilih mati daripada menyerahkannya"

"hmmm betul juga,.. apa menurutmu dia mecintai Lady Kurapika?"

"aku tidak pernah melihatnya mencintai orang lain selain ibunya sendiri dan Nostrade, dan mereka sudah mati. Aku tahu jalan pikiran anda My Lord, tapi menurutku itu tidak akan efektif"

"kita bahkan belum mencobanya bukan?" sang Lord menyeringai dengan cara yang menjijikan, membuat pria kecil di hadapannya merasa mual.

Sedikit catatan :

Pada era ini berdagang, bekerja yang dilakukan pria bangsawan tidak dianggap hal yang wajar, malah dianggap amoral. Karena seharusnya pria bangsawan menikmati hidupnya, kekayaannya dari hasil sewa estat, aneh memang. Tapi seiring perkembangannya dan menuju revolusi industri hal ini pun bisa diterima masyarakat, karena penduduk banyak berurbanisasi, dan lebih memilih bekerja di pabrik daripada menjadi petani selama periode 1750-1850 banyak orkay baru yang kaya dari hasil industri/pabrik.

Negara koloni, yaitu amerika, penduduk asli masih Amerika tidak diperlakukan baik oleh orang-orang kulit putih. Sering terjadi peperangan , kulit putih menyerang, indian membalas, dan begitu seterusnya. Banyak sekali suku-suku Indian, ada Commanche, Lakota, Dakota, Kiowa, Cherokee, Sioux dan masih banyak lagi selain itu, bahasanya juga tidak selalu sama antara indian A dan B. Sampai pada sekitar tahun 1860an, sebagian suku Indian ditangkap dan ditempatkan di penampungan. Di beberapa daerah yang sudah memilik keamanan, yaitu sherif, dimana duel senjata ala koboy sudah dilarang, seperti misalkan Texas, orang kulit putih sudah bisa berbaur dengan Indian. Banyak juga pria-pria kulit putih yang menikahi wanita indian. Orang-orang Indian menamai anak-anak mereka dengan nama-nama hewan, atau alam ataupun sifat-sifat yang dianggap baik. Seperti contoh aku menamai alluka dengan light foot, berarti Alluka si kaki ringan, karena orang tuanya berharap Alluka menjdai gadis yang rajin..

Sekian dari Author .. makasih reviewnya ya ;)


End file.
